


Methos Chronicles 5

by Helis_von_Askir



Series: Methos Chronicles [5]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helis_von_Askir/pseuds/Helis_von_Askir
Summary: Sometimes it's nice to just be oneself
Series: Methos Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350058
Kudos: 13





	Methos Chronicles 5

**Author's Note:**

> No real story, just some friends using the opportunity to dress up and hang out.

Murron was enjoying her morning coffee when the doorbell rang. Had Alessandro forgotten something? But he had his own key, unless that was what he had forgotten. She pondered that question as she headed for the door. When she opened it there was a gorgeous dark-haired woman standing on the porch, styled to the tips of her long dark hair. Murron suddenly felt very ugly in her work outfit of a dark-grey suit and flats.

“May I help you?” she asked her visitor. She had a nagging suspicion as to why the woman was here.

“Bonjour, I’m Angelina DeValincourt. Duncan told me that I could find, what is he calling himself now, Alessandro, right? Well, Duncan told me I would most likely find him here.” The woman told her in a finely accented voice.

“Dr. Murron Cross, you just missed him, he’s out on his run.” Murron told her. “Maybe I can help you?”

The woman gave Murron a dazzling smile. “Would you? How lovely.” She held a cream colored envelope out ot her. “Tell him not coming is not an option.”

Confused Murron took the envelope. “To where?”

“Just a little get together for some friends.” Angelina smiled again. “And tell him I want you to come along too.”

“I don’t even know you.” Murron pointed out. Not the most polite she had ever been, but she still was getting used to the whole Immortals thing.

“Which is why you have to come. So we can get to know each other.” With that Angeline made her way back to the Bentley parked at the curb and got in, leaving a very confused Murron behind. Alessandro would have some explaining to do.

When Methos returned from his run something was off. He could tell by the way Murron was looking at him.

“What did I do?” he asked confused. It a woman looked at you like Murron did right now you definitely had done something wrong, if only in the woman’s perception. Because that was the only one that mattered.

“A friend of yours was here, Angelina, and she dropped this off. And she said to tell you not showing up is not an option and I should come too.” Murron held up the envelope. “Who is she? A former lover?”

Methos had to smile at the jealous tone in her voice. And to think it had been her to insist that they were not official a couple. But it wouldn’t do him any good to annoy her further. “Gina is a friend, just a friend. I met her only a couple of decades ago. And she’s been happily married to Robert for the last three hundred years.” He explained.

“Oh, okay.” Murron muttered before adding. “Three hundred years? Really?”

“Yeah, my reaction too. But what can you do against true love?” Methos asked her theatrically.

“Have you ever married an immortal woman?” Murron wanted to know.

Methos scoffed. “Gods, no. Too much commitment for me. Why the interest all of a sudden?”

Murron shrugged. “Just curious, I guess.”

When he entered Le Blues Bar some time later, Methos found Joe trying to lift a heavy box up from the floor.

“Why don’t you let me do that?” Methos asked and quickly picked the box up.

“I’m quite capable of taking care of this myself.” The old Watcher grumbled.

“No doubt. But the Highlander’s boy scout attitude is rubbing off on me and I need to get it out of my system.” Methos told him over his shoulder while he carried the box into Joe’s office at the back of the bar.

“Yeah, right.” Joe muttered. “By the way, did you get Gina’s invitation?”

“I did or more accurately, Gina gave it to Murron and now she wants me to bring her along.” The Old Man told him.

“And what’s the problem with that?” Joe wanted to know.

“I’m not going to throw Murron to the wolves.” Methos stated while he went back to the bar and poured himself some coffee.

“I’m sure she can look after herself just fine and it not, then you’re there to defend her honor.” Joe said grinning.

Methos scoffed. “I haven’t defended anyone’s honor since before the birth of Christ.”

Joe rolled his eyes. “I’m sure it’s just like riding a bicycle.”

Methos took a sip of his coffee. “They haven’t been invented back then either.”

He hated _As You Were_ parties. You were supposed to show up in an outfit that had been common when you were still mortal. Since he did not really remember all that much about his mortal life, he never knew what to wear. And the bits he did remember did not include fancy or at least nice clothing. But since Gina and Robert were bound to invite other Immortals he did not know and therefore did not trust, he had no intention of giving away his age anyway.

After all the DeValincourts did not know his real age either so they wouldn’t be able to tell and MacLeod better keep his mouth shut, if he knew what was good for him. The same went for Amanda. He knew some things she wouldn’t want anyone, least of all MacLeod, to know.

Maybe he would go as Roman senator. He remembered having a very good time under the rule of Marcus Aurelius with Tak-Ne. That had been over a hundred years after the whole mess with Drusilla the Emasculator and that damn cross.

Ah, there had been some glorious battles back then. He, Tak-Ne and Marcus Constantine in the middle. Good old times. Sometimes he really missed them.

“If this is a costume party, why should I wear everyday clothes?” Murron asked confused.

“Everyone is supposed to dress in clothes that were trendy when they were mortal. That goes for mortals too. Put on an evening dress, that will be more than fine.” Methos explained.

“And you’re going to put on something from your mortal life?” Murron sounded more than a little skeptical.

Methos shrugged. “As far as they know.”

When Methos and Murron arrived at the chateau several others were already there mingling with champagne in their hands. MacLeod was of course decked out in his best Highland regalia, Richie wore an eighties rocker outfit and Joe was looking pretty smart in a tux.

“Don’t tell me you served in the legions.” The old Watcher exclaimed when he saw Methos in his uniform.

“Do you think Marcus Constantine was the only one allowed to do that?” Methos asked. “It was a way to pass the time.”

“Whatever, Old Man.” Joe grumbled and turned to Murron. “You look lovely, dear.”

Murron blushed. “Thanks, Joe. Never thought I would ever wear something like this.” She wore a dark-red satin robe clinging to her form in all the right places leaving only her shoulders bare. “Adam even paid for it without his usual drama.”

“Sounds like he isn’t feeling well. Maybe I can convince him to buy me a new bike before he feels well again.” Richie only half joked. His little darling was acting up again.

“Keep dreaming, kid.” Methos replied.

“Man, you better hope no one in the know slips up or Gina will be furious.” Joe whispered to the old Immortal. “You more than halved your lifespan here.”

Methos smiled at him. “That’s a risk I have to take. You don’t seriously think I would show up dressed in furst with a bunch of unknown Immortals in attendance?”

Joe inclined his head conceding the point.

“Besides, they smell.” The old Immortal muttered. And he would never risk his head like that. So far Methos had seen half a dozen Immortals he had not run in before and a couple of whom he knew very well indeed.

“Nathan, well met!” a tall African called as he came over wearing a big grin. “Hera did not mention you would come too.”

“She didn’t mention she was coming either, Kanan.” Methos replied and returned the Ethopian’s bear hug. Kanan knew his most prominent name but thankfully always called him Nathan, the name Methos had used when they had first met. He usually also knew his current name, but liked to stick with that one.

“Let’s just put it away under failure to communicate.” The woman in question said. Hers wore a gorgeous Ancient Greek dress with lots of golden bracelets and necklaces. Her hair was bound in the nape of her neck with only a few ringlets escaping framing her face.

“Of course.” Methos agreed and kissed her hand gallantly. “You look lovely.”

“So does your companion.” Hera pointed out with an inquiring look at Murron, who tried to not blush and not get jealous about the way Methos behaved towards the other woman.

“Where are my manners? Hera, Kanan, meet Dr. Murron Cross. Murron, these are old friends of mine, Hera and Kanan.” Methos made the introduction. He didn’t bother introducing MacLeod, Gina and Robert would have done that already.

The evening turned out to be relatively nice. The other Immortals were polite and did not ask too many questions, Methos was sure that at least a couple of the waiters were really Watchers. They wouldn’t pass up such an opportunity to learn more, even when one of them was on invited guests.

The party went on until the early hours of the morning. Sunrise found Methos, Murron, Joe, Mac and Richie in one of the many living rooms of the castle. They were all too wired to leave for home just yet. But then the castle had even more bedrooms than living rooms, if they decided to just lie down.

“So, you served in the legion? Been in Jerusalem?” Joe asked only half-serious. He really was drunk.

“Many, many times, Joseph. But never as a member of the legion.” Methos replied.

“Ever been a Jew? I mean, they invented monotheism five thousand years ago, after all.” Richie spoke up.

Methos rolled his eyes. “Oh, please, monotheistic Jews weren’t around until about three thousand years ago. Before that they worshipped several gods, like everyone else.”

“They did? Really?” Richie asked surprised. The kid just couldn’t be bothered to learn any history on his own.

Methos shrugged. “To be on the safe side, I assume. And the sure as hell did not wander through the desert for forty years. No one is that geographically challenged.”

“I take it you’re not a big on religion in general.” Murron said, leaning heavily on his shoulder.

Methos scoffed. “No, though the Jews were pretty okay, all things considered. If a bit obsessive about some things. Nobody’s perfect, I guess.”

“You weren’t there, by any chance, where you?” Joe asked innocently.

“Do I look brain-dead to you? I watched them leave and conquer their new blessed home from afar, then I was off to Albion.” Methos informed him haughtily.

Richie looked confused. “What’s Albion?”

“Great Britain.” Several voiced replied.

“What did you leave then?” Mac asked.

Methos shrugged again, almost dislodging Murron who swatted his arm and made herself comfortable again. “I had overstayed my welcome. You know how it is.”

They finally went to bed at the chateau and did not get up again until noon when the smell of food being cooked drew them into the dining room.

Gina and Robert were already there being the perfect hosts. Everyone grabbed a full plate and dug in.

“Let me guess, you guys don’t get hangovers.” Murron said. The Immortals had been drinking heavily last night but they looked like they hadn’t even looked in the direction of any alcohol.

“Yeah, another thing to be jealous about.” Joe muttered good-naturally.

“So, where does Nathan come from?” Gina asked. “I know Kanan stayed mostly in Africa and Asia until a few decades ago.”

“Yeah, I just needed a new place to stay after some incident in Rome and barely anyone travelled south beyond the Sahara. I hadn’t gone there in a while, so I thought I gave it a try and met Kanan in what is Ethiopia today.” Methos explained shortly, leaving out dates and other details.

“Yes, but what about Nahaam?” MacLeod urged.

Methos sighed. “It’s just a name. Not everyone is foolish enough to use the same one for four hundred years.”

“It’s my name, I won’t give it up.” MacLeod stated somewhat defensively. Methos wasn’t the first to point out the risk he was taking.

“And that fact alone would fill a dozen books on identity and self.” Methos said calmly.

“You’re not writing one, are you?” Joe asked after a beat.

The old Immortal scoffed. “No, who would read it?”

“So, tell me, did you and Hera ever have a thing?” Murron asked when they were back at home a couple of days later.

“A thing?” Methos smiled. “It must have been hell to not ask before now. But to answer your questions, we fucked like rabbits now and then. And it was great.”

“Oh, don’t be rude.” Murron said and made a disgusted face. “But she’s really hot, I have to admit that.”

“Hmm, yes, she is.” Methos agreed. “Kanan is great in bed too.”

“What?” Murron asked surprised.

Methos laughed. “I’m thousands of years old, Murron. Boy, girl, doesn’t really matter after a thousand years or so.”

Murron blinked. “I guess, but now I Have this picture in my head and I’m not sure what to do with it.”

“Oh, come on, we live in the 21st century. Shouldn’t you be more open to such things? Being cosmopolitan and all.” Methos wanted to know.

“I am.” Murron protested. “It’s just…I wasn’t expecting to hear something like that from my boyfriend.”

“Oh, I’m officially your boyfriend now? Ah, sweet victory.” Methos chuckled when Murron punched him in the shoulder. “Ouch.”

“Oh, buhu,” Murron muttered. “I hate it when you make fun of me.”

“I’m not making fun of you.” Methos assured her. “But I’m your official boy-toy now, let a guy celebrate.”

Murron rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen with Methos following her. It was his turn to cook.

“You can try him, if you want, you know.” Methos offered. “He’ll fuck you good, no problem. Hera won’t mind, she’ll probably want to join in.”

Murron turned on him. “Okay, you may be open to everything, but I’m not. I like monogamist relationships. So, thanks, but no thanks. Now get cooking, I’m hungry.”

“Suit yourself.” Methos smiled at her. “But you don’t know what you’re missing. Now, what can I make you?”

“I think I’ll live. And I would like…let’s see, something with spaghetti.” Murron told him.

“As my lady commands.” Methos bowed to her and started pulling pans out. “But I could show you what he does so well.”

Murron shook her head. “You’re like a horny teenager sometimes, you know that?”

Methos leaned towards Murron. “Part of my charms. Isn’t that why you’re dating me? Your boyfriend?”

“Oh, give it a rest.” Murron pushed him gently away. “Get cooking. I’ll take a shower.”

“Can I join you?” Methos called after her.

“No, you have dinner to make.” Murron called back.

When Methos went for a run the next day, he was not surprised to see Hera and Kanan waiting for him at the water’s edge of the Seine.

“Gotten tired of fucking the girl?” Hera asked when he came to a stop next to them.

“No.” Methos replied. “And don’t be so crass. She actually has a job she needs to go to now and then. We can’t all be swimming in money.”

Kanan laughed and planted a kiss on Hera’s head. “Don’t be so jealous of the girl. I like her.”

Hera shrugged him off. “You like everyone. And I’m not jealous. And you’re swimming in money too.”

“But she isn’t and she wants to earn her own money.” Methos pointed out. “I like a woman who doesn’t want to be kept.”

“Alright, guys, what’s going on?” Methos wanted to know. He knew these two very well and something was up.

“We’re tracking a group of human traffickers.” Hera told him. “They promise young women and men everything they can dream off, work in Europe and the US and then force them into prostitution.”

“Well, that’s bad.” Methos said. “But what has that got to do with you two?”

“A friend of mine was married to one of the Interpol agents investigating the whole thing.” Hera explained. “They had a some good evidence already.”

“Was married?” Methos asked.

“They were found murdered a few weeks ago. Even their three children.” Kanan told him with a hand on Hera’s shoulder.

Methos nodded in understanding. It was hard to find mortal friends the older they got. “They operate from Paris then?”

“Yes, from Budapest and Kiev to Paris and from there to London, New York and several other cities.” Hera confirmed.

“Need help?” Methos offered. He did not particularly care about those poor sex slaves. Such things would always exist, because men were willing to pay for sex and some people were always too naïve or too desperate to not fall for all those empty promises. And it one operation was shut down, another would open up immediately somewhere else. Because, really, men were pigs. But this was about revenge, and that was something he understood all too well. He did not wish them luck, they didn’t need it.

Hera shook her head. “No, not yet, but thank you.”

Murron sat down with her paperwork in hand. She really needed to get this done. But after half an hour she gave up annoyed. Methos and his friends kept going around in her head.

With a sigh she stood up and went into the back of the house where Methos had made his atelier and was busy painting a new masterpiece of some ruins that may or may not really exist. It was unknown to her at least.

“How did you meet them?” she asked him directly.

Methos turned to her and smiled. “Oh, those are long and fascinating stories, and not even in the slightest g-rated.”

Murron rolled her eyes. “Of course not. But come on, I’m your girlfriend, I have a right to know certain things about you and your old flames.”

Methos put the paints and brush down. “Alright, I met Hera about three thousand two hundred years ago in Athens, or what is now Athens, looked a lot different back in the day.”

“Let me guess, you were a famous philosopher.” Murron said only in half chest.

“Ah, no. I was a slave, actually. And she bought me.” Methos explained.

Murron starred at him. “A slave, dear God. Why were you a slave?”

“Now that is another story for another day.” Methos told her with a sad smile.

“And Kanan? Where and when did you meet him?” Murron wanted to know.

“India, about four hundred years later.” Methos said with a grin. “We had a very interesting time there.”

Murron held up her hands. “And that’s all I wanted to know. No more details, please, I need to return to my work now.”

After Murron had fallen asleep that evening, Methos silently left the bedroom and went downstairs. He couldn’t sleep and wanted to get some more word done. In this atelier he turned the TV on for some background noise.

The news came on a bit later and the lead story was a gang war that had seemingly gotten out of hand. Dozens of Eastern Europeans had been found murdered, all suspected to be working for one criminal group or other.

“Well done.” Methos whispered. He knew Hera’s work when he saw it. And this had only been the first step, the foot soldiers. Now she would work her way up the food chain. A lot of blood would be spilt before Hera would be satisfied that her friend had been avenged.

There was a reason the Greeks had named that goddess after her.

End


End file.
